Curse of the Crimson Eyed Dragon
by Kake'sOldStories
Summary: The village of Domino has been haunted by the Crimson Eyed Dragon for years, what happens when a youth named Yugi meets a mysterious figure and discovers his secrets? Puzzleshipping, violence, blood, and so on. Promise! good story! T for now  Maybe
1. Chapter 1

AteKake: Yay! One more story for you guys to read! I promise, to try my best to update all my stories as fast as I can! Also, I hope you guys like this story! Please review, tell me how I did, and also suggest some ideas and so onto the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Crimson, the most dreaded color within the village of Domino. Not because of it being the color of blood, but that the small village had been known to hold a legend, the legend of the crimson eyed dragon. The legend has been known to terrorize the poor village. When a youth discovers the Crimson Eyed Dragon, will the creature be as destructive and vicious as the legend tells?

* * *

><p>Yugi Mouto, a sixteen year old boy who lived in the cursed village of Domino, routinely went to the market with his friend, Jono. Him and Jono had been good friends for as long as he could remember. Yugi kept quiet along the way to the village's market.<p>

Jono noticed his friend's silence, usually Yugi would be talking to Jono about anything. "Hey Yug, what's wrong? You're so quiet, it's kinda weird."

Yugi snapped out of his trance, and looked at his friend, and back again at the ground. "Oh, it's nothing Jono, I'm just tired."

Yugi wasn't even close to being ok, and Jono could tell, "Yug, tell me the truth. Is it those dreams again?"

Yugi stopped walking, and began to think about his dreams again.

_Crimson eyes glared at Yugi, watching his every move and circling him. Yugi stood there; too scared to do anything. As soon as Yugi made the slightest move, the crimson eyes pounced on him, the crimson eyes of a dragon._

"You know me so well, Jono. Let's not talk about it right now, plus, Anzu must be waiting for us. We did promise her that we were going to try some of her stew."

"Yug!" Jono yelled, as Yugi dashed away as fast he could. Jono ran after his friend, rushing into the village.

* * *

><p>"Yugi!" Anzu called to the rushing teen. She was the village's baker apprentice. She held out a small tray, full of two loaves of white bread. "I baked them freshly, just for you guys!"<p>

Yugi spotted Anzu and started running towards her, waving his hand high in the air. "Hi Anzu! The bread better be as yummy as you say it is!" Yugi stopped in front of Anzu, smelling the fresh scent.

By the time Yugi grabbed a loaf of bread, Jono reached Yugi and Anzu, panting, "Hey Yug! That's not nice! Leaving me behind!" Jono grabbed a loaf of bread and had a small bite, "Damn! That is good!"

Yugi and Anzu couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry Jono, like I said, we did promise Anzu that we were going to try some of her bread." Yugi answered, taking another bite out of the loaf.

* * *

><p>Anzu, Yugi, and Jono were hanging out outside of the bakery talking about the normal teenage gossip. Actually, more like just listening to Anzu blabber on about local rumors. "Oh, have you heard the roars coming from the outskirts of town lately? They say that it's the Crimson Eyed Dragon. I think that it wants some kind of sacrifice from the village. My mother did say its been a while since they have had an attack."<p>

Yugi looked down, now thinking about his dream again.

Jono noticed Yugi' head look to the ground and noted the gossiping Anzu, "Ex may on the legend day!" he kept pointing to Yugi, which Anzu didn't seem to notice.

Anzu stopped talking and looked at the signaling Jono, then to the depressed Yugi, "Oh, I'm sorry Yugi. I totally forgot about your dreams."

Yugi looked up sort of feeling better from Anzu's sympathy, "It's okay, Anzu. I just hope that they don't, mean anything, and that they will soon die down quickly."

They continued their small chat for almost an hour, Anzu not really noting that she had to look over the shop as her teacher was away.

* * *

><p>The bakery's little bell rang, meaning that a customer had entered a shop. Anzu didn't even notice, because she kept telling Yugi and Jono stories. Yugi and Jono smiled at each other, sort of laughing at Anzu.<p>

"Hello? Is there anyone who can assist me here?" A deep voice asked, coming from the front of the bakery.

"Um, Anzu, I think that there's someone at the front," Yugi kindly said to his talking friend.

Anzu looked up at the two boys, and she also heard the customer call for help once more. "Oh, I'll be right back." Anzu ran to the front, attending to the customer.

"Jeez, she sure as hell doesn't know how to shut up at times, huh Yug." Jono asked Yugi, stretching and going to the front part of the village.

Yugi smiled, "Don't be so mean, Jono. At least have some patience."

Jono rolled his eyes. "But it's not like we're girls. I didn't even understand half the things that she was talking about." Jono opened the door and showed Yugi to the front.

They looked walked past the counter and then sat down at a table.

Yugi and Jono turned to Anzu, and noticed her scared expression on her face. She handed the bag of treats to the customer and headed to the back again.

Yugi and Jono stared at each other in confusion and then at the customer that Anzu seemed to be scared of. As the costumer walked near Yugi and Jono, his face showed and Yugi and Jono stared in amazement. The teen looked almost identical to Yugi. Not only that, but the pure crimson eyes that the elder teen had. Yugi froze, he felt like it he was dreaming once more.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Cliffhanger! I just know who you guys think it is, well, more like know. Anyway, please review like I said earlier and tell me how I did! (oh, and when I named this story, I couldn't help but think about Curse of the Crimson Elixir from Fullmetal Alchemist games. But I just noticed! Lol!)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AteKake: Hi! I'm glad that you guys are subscribing to the story, favoriting, and reviewing my story! I couldn't have made this chapter without you guys! Check out my other stories if you guys like! On with the chapter! Oh, and I just realized that I typed stew while I ment to say bread, so my biggest apologies, also when I say that Jono was goin to the front part of the village, I ment store. And I feel like I am dyslectic lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

The customer walked near Yugi and Jono. Yugi and Jono looked back at the customer. Yugi looked into the customer's eyes with fear. It was the same crimson eyes that looked at Yugi in his dream.

* * *

><p>Jono looked at Yugi, knowing that he was in shock the most at the site of the teen. He looked like Yugi, same black, spiky hair, almost the same blonde bangs, just a few "lightning" bolts stood up, and instead of having amethyst tips, the tips of his hair were crimson.<p>

Yugi's eyes never left the elder teen. Once Yugi's look-alike left the bakery, Yugi's head hung low.

Anzu watched as the customer exited, then came running into the front of the store. "Hey guys! Did you see his eyes! I think he's the beast terrorizing the village!"

Jono frowned, and nudged Yugi with his elbow, trying to cheer his friend before looking once more at Anzu, "Anzu, just because that dude has crimson eyes, doesn't mean that he's the Crimson Eyed Dragon. Plus, that wouldn't even be possible." He once more nudged Yugi, "Relax Yug. Anzu has her superstitions. It has been a while since we have heard about any murder having to do with the dragon, maybe it's dead,"

Yugi looked up, "Thanks Jono. Hopefully it being dead is a fact."

Anzu was glaring at Jono for saying that she has her suspicions. "I can be right, have you ever heard of women's intuition?" Anzu looked at Jono proudly smirking. She then turned to Yugi and tried to give him some reassurance, "Yugi, don't worry, our village has protected ourselves for quite a bit, and besides, the only fatalities recently have been those who look for the dragon."

Yugi's face brightened, "Actually you are right, Anzu. Really the only murders from the dragon have been those who have tried to slay it. The people who watch the hunters always end up coming back to the village. "

Jono laughed at Yugi and held his shoulder, "Man Yug! One second you're scared as hell, then the next, you're so happy!"

Yugi glared at Jono, making him laugh even more. Yugi looked at a clock on the wall and noticed the time, "Hey, um I have to also run some errands around the village. I'll try to catch up with you guys later okay?"

Anzu and Jono nodded. "I also have to get back to work. I will also ask around if anyone knows who that guy was. I've never really have seen him in the village before." Anzu answered, holding her chin.

Jono looked at the clock and then looked back at Yugi and Anzu, "I have to go too. Shizuka wants me to take her to the local café later tonight and get some coffee. If you guys have some time, maybe you can stop by and hang out." Jono exited the bakery and waved good bye to Yugi and Anzu.

Anzu headed back behind the counter, before Yugi exited and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked through the small streets of Domino, looking through the small shops. Vendors where everywhere, shouting for villagers to check out their stands.<p>

Yugi walked a little farther before spotting one of his friends, Duke, running the local newspaper stand. "Hey Yugi. What's up?"

Yugi smiled and walked over to Duke, "Oh, you know, the usual, just running errands for Grandpa, and other stuff."

Duke was also aware of the nightmares that Yugi had been having, basically everyone in the village knew. Duke just handed Yugi a small gaming magazine, "Here, I know how much you love these things."

Yugi looked up at Duke, "You just know me so well." Yugi grabbed the magazine and skimmed through it, then gently put it in a bag. "Well, I gotta go Duke!"

Yugi waved to Duke, then paused for a moment before returning to Duke, "Um, I forgot to ask you this, but have you seen a guy who looks like me around the village?"

Duke froze, and thought for a moment, "Actually, yes, I have seen that guy before. I just tried to ignore him because of his eyes. I've heard he usually is seen before a hunter goes out to look for the Crimson Dragon. Will that help you in whatever you're looking for?"

Yugi nodded and thanked Duke, before running off once more into the streets of Domino.

* * *

><p>Yugi was walking through the dark streets of Domino, done with all his chores. As he approached the center of Domino, he couldn't help but notice the huge crowd of people gathered around the town's fountain.<p>

Yugi pushed himself into the crowd, trying to get a better view of what was going on. At the center of all the commotion, stood a couple of men who were ranting on about how they were going to slay the Crimson Dragon once and for all.

Yugi stared at them with boredom and fear at the same time, but walked out of the crowd, keeping his head held low. He really didn't know where he was going, but he just decided to wing it.

Yugi finally escaped the crowd after squirming his way through. "Finally ," Yugi sighed.

Yugi approached his grandfather's game shop, and gently sided the door open. "Hey Grandpa, I'm home!"

Yugi's grandfather looked up from behind the game shop's counter, "Hello Yugi. Did you finish your errands?"

Yugi nodded his head and set his bag on the counter, "Grandpa, I'm going to go out to the café, and I'll try to get back as soon as I can, okay Grandpa?"

Solomon sighed, "Okay Yugi, just make sure to be as careful as you can be, also don't spend too much money. Oh, and I suggest bringing your first aid kit. The last time you went out late, you ended up tripping and hurting yourself."

Yugi nodded, grabbed his first aid bag and some money, and then exited the game store, waving, before running into the streets.

* * *

><p>Again at the center of the town were the two hunters who had hoped to slay the Crimson Eyed Dragon. Yugi once again rolled his eyes before noticing a familiar face.<p>

Yugi stopped and watched his look alike as he glared at the two hunters, before running off towards the forest. The lookalike's eyes were blazing crimson, instead of the steady crimson.

As soon as the lookalike left Yugi's sight, the so called hunters began to make their way into the forest. Yugi followed the small crowd that was holding torches. _Why are they carrying torches? Isn't that a little too much like movies?_

Yugi again rolled his eyes and caught up with the crowd and entered the forest, before hearing loud screeching coming from a nearby cave.

* * *

><p>The two hunters approached the cave, holding a couple of swords, guns, and a torch. The crowd of followers, including Yugi, hid behind a couple of bushes. They watched in fear and excitement as the hunters kept yelling, "Come out you damn over grown lizard! Get your ass out of this cave!"<p>

The crowd of people cheered as the hunters kept cursing at into the cave, hoping to anger the beast out of hiding.

_Man, these guys are idiots. If they want to kill the dragon, they have to sneak in and make sure that it doesn't kill them. _Yugi thought to himself, while watching every move of the hunters.

The hunters kept taunting the dragon, who was nowhere in sight.

A loud growling noise could be heard from inside the cave, at that very moment, almost everyone froze. The crowd of people started to quake with fear as the growls could be heard, growing closer and closer.

The two hunters just chuckled, knowing that their chance of fame was drawing near.

"You better come out, you damn lizard!"

"And you're a fool! Coming out of hiding to face us!"

A loud screech came from the cave, causing all the people gathered at the cave to cover their ears. A set of glowing crimson eyes opened, staring at the two hunters, who were closing their eyes and covering their ears.

Yugi looked at the eyes, his dream returning to him. The hunters opened their eyes, just to be stared at by crimson. The dragon's long, black tail striked at the hunters, knocking them down.

"Damn," cursed one of the hunters.

* * *

><p>AteKake: that has got to be the longest chapter that I have ever written. I hope you guys like it so far! And please review, subscribe, favorite, and so on. Thanks for everythin!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AteKake: hm, what should we put in this chapter? Yay! I have an idea! Anyway, please review! I get happier and happier with every review that I get, and not to mention inspired. So guys, thanks for everything!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

A loud screech could be heard from inside the cave, causing all of the people gathered there to cover their ears and try to block out sound. A set of blazing crimson eyes appeared, glaring at the two hunters out to kill him. Yugi looked up, seeing the pair of crimson eyes on the hunters. The hunters opened their eyes, just to be hit by the dragon's powerful tail. "Damn," cursed a hunter.

* * *

><p>The dragon roared again, scaring a few villagers away. Yugi watched them as the screamed, hoping to escape the dragon. The crimson eyes of the dragon watched as the two hunters got up, its eyes almost saying, 'Get up human, I'm not done with you.'<p>

Yugi hid and ducked under a bush, hoping to not be spotted by the angered dragon as well.

The two hunters slowly got up to their feet, one holding a sword, and the other holding a gun with a tranquilizer dart. They nodded to each other and looked back up at the glaring dragon.

Yugi watched carefully behind the bush, watching as the hunters ran up to the dragon.

They quickly ran around the dragon, trying to confuse it. One pointed his gun at the dragon, and shot it, sending the tranquilizer dart into the dragon's side.

A small screech of pain escaped the dragon's mouth. It roared, noticing the small needle at its side, before yanking it out.

The dragon's crimson eyes widened, something had cut into its left hind leg, deep. Another screech of pain escaped the dragon's mouth, not as loudly as the last, a sign of the tranquilizer's effects kicking in. It now started wobbling from side to side, panting, and trying to fight off sleep.

"Yes!" cheered the hunter who slashed the dragon's side!

"If he passes out because of the tranquilizer, he can lose a lot of blood, and if so, we can rid the village from nightmares forever!" cheered the other, holding his gun up in victory.

Yugi watched the poor creature, almost wanting to step in and stop the hunters, but was too scared to try to shoo off the two hunters.

The dragon let out one long, and loud scream of anger, hate, and pain, Yugi, and the two hunters fell to the ground, covering their ears and blocking out sound as much as they possibly could.

The two hunters looked up to the anger filled dragon, watching as its mouth began to open, glowing crimson.

"Oh crap!" yelled the hunters, backing up slowly.

The dragon breathed fire, forming a wall of fire around its self. The two hunters ran off, returning to the village to just tell of their failure, but yet being able to cut or hurt the dragon.

The dragon panted in exhaustion, and now falling under the effects of the drug.

Yugi watched the hunters run past, him, screaming in fear. _I can't believe that they actually got to be able to injure the dragon. No one had actually been able to even survive an encounter with the Crimson Eyed Dragon. _

Yugi noticed that the hunters were out of site, probably near the village already.

Yugi got up, and walked cautiously around the wall of fire, making sure not to burn himself. He walked up to the dragon, slowly and quietly to make sure not to wake up the angered beast.

* * *

><p>The dragon was barely awake, still fighting off the drug. It looked up, eyes barely open. A small figure of a teen age boy walked up to its leg, before passing out.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi looked at the sleeping dragon, watching it's now still face. <em>It really seems to be peaceful once no one is trying to kill it. <em>

Yugi opened his small first aid kit, taking out some medicine used to heal deep cuts. Yugi flinched, looking at the bleeding flesh, as well as some bone.

Yugi quickly spread the medicine into the cut, watching the sleeping dragon growl at the pain.

"I'm sorry, it stings but it helps," Yugi cooed to the dragon, while stroking it's surprisingly soft scales.

As soon Yugi finished using the medicine, he grabbed a long bandage and wrapped it around the cut, making sure to cover the entire cut so that it wouldn't get any infection.

Yugi stroked the dragon's side once more, then receiving a small purring noise that some from the dragon. He couldn't help but laugh.

Yugi noticed that he had to put out the fire around him and the dragon.

"Oh crap!" Yugi swore he turned around and noticed that the fire was already put out. "Probably from the dragon's magic or something like that," Yugi told himself.

Yugi stood up, remembering that he wanted to hurry home and not worry his grandfather. He quickly got up, before running back into the forest and into the village.

* * *

><p>The dragon awoke, only a small hour had passed since its traumatizing experience. A sharp pain was in its leg. It growled and expected some type of weapon to be lodged into the leg, or a large cut to be bleeding, instead, a bandage was carefully wrapped around it cut, and a cold substance was in the cut, surprisingly making it feel better than before.<p>

It rubbed the bandage, as if thanking the bandage for its help. The dragon sniffed the bandage, recognizing a boy's scent on the bandage, somewhat like a sweet fruit. The dragon once again ribbed up against the bandage, and smelling the ever so pleasant scent of that boy from earlier.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Yawn! I'm sleepy! Oh well, at least I made an update! I hope you guys like the chapter and I hope that you'll review and tell me how I did. Good night world! (passes out on the bed)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AteKake: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I feel so much happier lol. And I just love writing fluff in my stories! I am also so glad that you guys have been favorting, reviewing, and so and so ^^. I hope that you guys like this chapter! I really couldn't really figure out what to put in this chapter, but here are my ideas! (Opps I wrote ribbed in the last chapter. I fail!)

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

Yugi wrapped a bandage over the large cut in the dragon's side and the medicine over the cut. Yugi gently stroked the dragon's smooth side. A small purr escaped from the dragon's mouth, making Yugi giggle, before running back to the village.

The dragon awoke, noticing the sharp pain in its leg. It turned and saw a bandage wrapped around its cut. It nudged the bandage, as if thanking the bandage for help. A sweet scent came from the bandage, from the one who saved its life.

* * *

><p>Yugi rushed through the forest; the thoughts of him saving the life of the Crimson Eyed Dragon haunted him as he ran towards the village. <em>I might have just made things worse for the village! If I had just left that thing to die, I might not have those nightmares anymore!<em> Yugi thought to himself. Images of the dragon were stuck in his head, the pure black scales and crimson eyes of the creature. The crimson eyes still haunted Yugi, "I have to just get over the dream!" Yugi reached the village, seeing not really anyone in the stands, stores, and restaurants. "Why isn't anyone here?" Yugi asked himself as he strolled down the empty streets.

Yugi stopped in his tracks, remembering how the hunters actually succeeded in hurting the Crimson Eyed Dragon. _Don't tell me those bastards went off and told the entire freakin village!_

Yugi dashed through the streets, heading towards the village square, passing through what had seemed to be a ghost town.

Yugi reached the center of the village, almost everyone within the village was crowded around, awaiting for the news of if their village was saved from the Crimson Eyed Dragon.

The two hunters shouted about their attempt at slaying the dragon. All the villagers stood in surprise, never has any of the so called "hunters" had ever came after the Crimson EyedDragon and survived.

Yugi stood in shock, the crowd actually had believed the hunters, and began cheering for them.

The hunter who held the gun shouted, "The tranquilizer worked! And we had also survived! I think personally think that our strategy was able to kill the dragon if I do say so myself."

The other hunter held is head proudly, "And I was able to cut the dragon's leg very deeply. If it losses enough blood, it will become weak enough for us to deliver the final blow!"

The whole crowd cheered, making the hunters hold their heads even higher.

"You think that you can actually slay that dragon?" A voice came from behind the crowd. They all stared at the owner of the voice. A very tall teen, about 19 years of age, and very muscular. He as well had brunette hair and cold, azure eyes. He was also followed by a large hunting dog. _Who is that?_ Yugi thought to himself while staring at the approaching stranger.

As the stranger passed by Yugi, he gave him a very cold smirk, causing the teen to shiver.

The two hunters glared at him in obvious hate. "What in the hell do you want?" said one of the hunters.

"Yeah, what makes you think that we are not telling the truth?"

The teen gave a small smirk and took his sword out of its sheath, and held it out for the village to see. "My name is Seto Kaiba, and I am a Slayer," he stated.

The crowd gazed at the sword and the small engraved dragon into it. Whispers could be heard from all around of Kaiba.

"I've heard of that type of sword! It's specifically for only professional Slayer!" a villager said.

"Yes! That means that we are finally saved from that damned lizard!" another stated.

The two "hunters" glared at Kaiba, who was holding his head proudly. "Go ahead! Try and show this village a true dragon Slayer!"

"If the dragon kills you, don't come crying for us!" The other stated as they both walked out of the village.

Yugi smirked at the sight of the amateur hunters.

At that moment, a loud screech came from the direction of the dragon's lair. Kaiba smirked, "Looks as if those idiots were wrong." Kaiba then faced the terrified villagers, "I promise you, that dragon will be slain!"

The crowd cheered and Yugi thought to himself, 'Oh dear Lord, not again.'

Kaiba began, "If I have overheard correctly, the tranquilizer worked on the dragon, correct?" the crowd nodded. Kaiba gave a smirk that sent chills down Yugi's spine. "Okay, then I will begin the search for the dragon soon. As it is injured, the kill won't be as fun."

The crowd shouted many complaints. Kaiba just glared at everyone before walking out and entering a small inn.

* * *

><p>Yugi started back on his way to his grandfather's game shop, sighing, "Why do I even bother listening to these people?"<p>

Yugi heard some footsteps coming his way and turned to the sound.

The boy that Yugi had seen at the bakery was limping, with a large bandage covering his leg. He looked up and spotted Yugi, before passing out on the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" Yugi yelled as he rushed to the boy's side. He gently lifted him on his shoulders, 'You're kinda heavy.' Yugi thought to himself. 'I hope Grandpa doesn't kill me because of this." Yugi then looked at the elder teen, and then down to his band aid. It looked so much like his from the first aid kit.

Yugi sighed again, 'Please don't let it be what I think it is.' Yugi thought to himself. He then again started his way towards his grandfather's shop.

* * *

><p>AteKake: I hope that this chapter makes sense, as in my grammar and junk. I hope you guys are happy that I finally updated. I wrote the first part a little bit back, so yeah… School's been so hard and stressful so that's why I couldn't update as fast as I could. So enough of my ranting, I hope you guys like it!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AteKake: Yay! I'm so glad that I'm getting reviews for this story! Yay me! Hm, what should I put in this chapter? Hm. I'll just figure out a plot while writing, lol. I'm so glad that you guys like this story! And thanks for subscribing, favoriting, and reviewing. On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

The lookalike appeared to Yugi, limping and with a large bandage on his leg. He looked up at Yugi and smiled before fainting from blood loss. Yugi sighed before lifting the elder onto his shoulders, and heading to his grandfather's shop

* * *

><p>Yugi entered the shop, as quietly as he could, not disturbing his grandfather, 'Why is the lights off? Grandpa never really leaves the lights off?'<p>

"Yugi? Why are you home so late?"

The lights then turned on, starting Yugi, who was still carrying the look alike.

Grandpa looked at Yugi then at the teen he was carrying, "Yugi? Who is that?"

Yugi panicked, 'Oh crap.' He then quickly said, "He was hurt, so I helped him."

"Ah, I see. Just make sure to explain to him about why you helped him so he doesn't freak out. I'm going to just trust you enough. Good night, Yugi." Grandpa then headed off to bed.

'That's not like Grandpa at all. Must be because he is so tired.' Yugi then looked at his lookalike and sighed.

He began to head upstairs and placed the elder on the bed. Yugi looked at the bandage, already coated in blood. "Wow that's a lot of blood, I should go change the bandage.

Yugi removed the bloody bandage and disposed of it, before leaving the room to get a new bandage.

* * *

><p>The lookalike woke up, now knowing where he was. 'Where am I?' he then looked around and sighed, before sitting up, just to wait.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok, I got a bandage, some medicine, I think that's it," Yugi listed before heading back upstairs.<p>

As Yugi opened the door, the lookalike's head shot up at Yugi. They both froze, looking at each other in the eye.

Yugi's nightmare came back to haunt him, he began to shake with fear. Even though he was shaking, Yugi covered the wound on the lookalike's leg, before backing away.

The elder realized Yugi's fear. He bowed his head, and said in a low, but calm voice, "Thank you so much for saving my life. I'm in your debt (A/N is that how it is? Lol)."

Yugi meditated for a moment before speaking, in a hurry, "Oh, um. No problem."

The elder raised his head, but looked away, "I know my eyes haunt you, but I promise you I'll never hurt you."

Yugi looked down, obviously feeling bad for making the lookalike act like the way he was, "Oh, no it's fine" his head just popped up, "And by the way, my name's Yugi."

"And mine's Yami." Yami told Yugi, finally looking up at him with his crimson eyes.

Yugi flinched, but stopped himself, aware of how Yami might feel is he did that to him. He then realized something, "Um Yami, if you don't mind me saying. Um. I didn't really save your life just now. No offense but you could have lived without me coming to your aid. So what do you mean 'saving my life.'?"

Yami's head then went down, "Please don't freak out Yugi. Realize that I'm just telling you the truth."

Yugi nodded his head and crossed his hand over his heart, "I promise."

"Well… I-I…. um…. I'll just show you, follow me," Yami grabbed hold of Yugi's hand and snuck him down stairs.

"Um, Yami? Where are you taking me?" Yugi asked in a quiet voice.

Yami didn't answer Yugi, causing the younger to pout.

They both crept downstairs, as quietly as they could. Yugi looked at the small analog clock in the front. It read 1:30 a.m. 'O crap, I we get caught, who knows what will happen. Especially from that Kaiba dude.' Yugi thought to himself.

Yami brought the two of them outside, in the dark town. Yug wondered where Yami was taking him, but he didn't want to ask, since he might get heard from the villagers.

Yami was still dragging Yugi around by the hand, trying to get the younger to hurry behind him. He stopped where he was, hearing footsteps.

Yugi noted Yami's sudden stop. "Yami, what's up?" he asked as quietly as he could.

Yami placed a finger over his lips, and hushed Yugi.

The footsteps grew closer; both the teens listened closely to them.

A low growl came from behind them, they both turned to face the owner of the sound. There stood the dog from the Slayer, growling directly at Yami. 'Oh crap,' Yugi thought in his head. 'Please don't let Kaiba be here.'

Then the Slayer stepped forward, panting from chasing the dog. He then looked up at Yugi. Then at Yami, smirking. 'Interesting,' he thought to himself. He faced the dog. "Bad dog, you know not to run off," he scolded. "Why are you out so late, you two? You know that it is dangerous to be out late in the dark like this, there are many dangerous things out at night. Like that accursed dragon," he again then smirked, it was directed towards Yami.

Yugi looked at the elder, seeing the hate in his glare.

"We can take care of ourselves, thank you," Yami answered in a cold, and hate filled tone. "Come, Yugi." Yami dragged Yugi farther away from Kaiba, enraged.

Kaiba glared at the two boys, before heading back to an inn.

* * *

><p>Yami brought Yugi to the cave in which Yugi saved the dragon. Yugi began to pant, being dragged around wasn't that fun, "Okay, Yami. Now will you tell me what you meant by 'saved my life'?"<p>

Yami sighed, "Ok, fine. But you have to wait here, and promise not to run away."

"Don't worry, I won't run away," Yugi stated impatiently.

Yami ran into the cave, Yugi watched but yelled, "Yami wait!"

A bright flash then took place a few seconds after Yami entered the cave, and a low growl came from within the cave.

Yugi froze, and began to shake, "Oh please no."

Without thinking, Yugi ran inside the cave. He looked at the cold, dripping walls. He treaded cautiously, unaware of what might happen. "Yami, not funny. C-come out, now!" Yugi called in a hurried tone.

A sound of something moving came from deeper within the cave. Yugi froze, 'O crap.'

Yugi looked toward the sound, waiting for Yami to respond to his plea from earlier.

Two large orbs the color of crimson opened, both staring directly into Yugi's amethyst eyes. They circled him. Yugi was too terrified to even move a muscle.

Yugi kept his eyes on the crimson orbs, but also quickly gazed at the figure of the owner's body. It obviously was the Crimson Eyed Dragon. The slender body now surrounded Yugi.

It's mouth opened, revealing large, shining teeth. 'It's just like my dream,' Yugi thought to himself, 'I'm actually gonna die.'

The dragon's mouth moved past Yugi, and onto a bandage on its leg. It began to slowly remove the bandage, but it never kept its eyes off of Yugi. As soon as the bandage was removed, it faced Yugi again, now holding the bandage in its mouth, just like a little puppy. It nudged Yugi, signaling for him to take the bandage from it.

Yugi just looked at the bandage, still not trusting the creature.

It seemed to sigh, "Yugi. Come on. I told you not to freak out."

Yugi's eyes widened, he recognized that low voice, "Yami?"

* * *

><p>AteKake: Cliffhangy! Again… I am so happy that this story is doing well! (In my world) And I am so happy that you guys like the plot and story! Oh, and thanks to all those who are supporting me all the way, since the beginning of this. Thanks for everyone's support! You guys are awesome!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

AteKake: Yeah, again with me not updating as fast as I could have. I hate school so much right now. My mom is all yelling at me because of my grades. Even and A- is not good enough for her. I hate it so much right now. Anyway, guess what happened with my social studies project? My puppy ripped it up. No joke, came to school and showed my teacher. I loved the look on her face. Lol. Anyway, enough of my personal life, have fun reading this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

Yugi kept his eyes on the crimson orbs, but also quickly gazed at the figure of the owner's body. It obviously was the Crimson Eyed Dragon. The slender body now surrounded Yugi.

It's mouth opened, revealing large, shining teeth. 'It's just like my dream,' Yugi thought to himself, 'I'm actually gonna die.'

The dragon's mouth moved past Yugi, and onto a bandage on its leg. It began to slowly remove the bandage, but it never kept its eyes off of Yugi. As soon as the bandage was removed, it faced Yugi again, now holding the bandage in its mouth, just like a little puppy. It nudged Yugi, signaling for him to take the bandage from it.

Yugi just looked at the bandage, still not trusting the creature.

It seemed to sigh, _"Yugi. Come on. I told you not to freak out."_

Yugi's eyes widened, he recognized that low voice, "Yami?"

* * *

><p>Yugi looked into Yami's eyes, obviously amazed by what had just happened, "Ya-Yami? How di-id you?"<p>

"_Well, I kinda can use magic. I'm pretty sure that earlier you saw the illusion of fire I used on those damn hunters earlier,"_ Yami mentally sent to Yugi.

Yugi looked at the dragon from top to bottom. He never realized how long and how large Yami's body was. He seemed more of a Japanese dragon than any other type of dragon. The only one difference, Yami had large, bat like black wings that seemed very large. Usually Japanese dragon's had no wings at all. "One quick question, since you are a dragon, can't you breath fire? Earlier you did say that it was only an illusion," Yugi stated.

"_Well, I was kind of weak from the strange drug that the damned hunters used on me… I hated that… I felt like I was gonna die at that very moment. I only was able to use a little of my magic to create a illusion. If I did make a real fire, I just knew that I might set the forest on fire. The last thing that I remember was seeing a little bit of your face before I passed out. If you didn't come…" _Yami paused and lowered his head, obviously embarrassed about what had happened. _"I am a dragon. Dragons aren't supposed to EVER give in to being defeated by a hunter."_

Yugi looked at Yami with concerned eyes. 'He obviously feels very ashamed about almost being killed. It seems like it's the most humiliating thing to happen to a dragon, also he almost lost his life. That must have been terrifying.' Yugi stepped forward to Yami, and gently cradled his large head in his hands. Yugi gently stroked the dark black scales on Yami.

Yami was surprised by the actions of the younger teen. He looked up at Yugi with his large crimson eyes. '_How could Yugi accept me like this? Obviously he was the one having nightmares about me. Yet, he tries his best to comfort me. I have killed many before and he is completely aware of that. Humans are a strange species,' _Yami thought before melting into the comforting given to him by the younger. _"Why do you do this to me Yugi? I have killed and I know that you are completely aware of that. I even am aware of the nightmares given to you of me… Humans usually don't like what is different from them. Why are you so kind to a beast of darkness like me, Little One?" _Yami eagerly asked Yugi.

Yugi stroked over the extremely soft scales owned by Yami, "I now understand Yami. You seem very lonely. It seems like you have been shown to the bad side of the human race. Humans do usually reject what is different. And even things that are strange to them. I am nothing like that. Yes, at first I was terrified by you. Your eyes appeared in the nightmares I have had for a while. The tales told to me by the elders are all wrong. You I have heard would take the local livestock, killing some people who got in your way. You eventually killed people out of your loneliness, anger, and frustration brought to you by my village. People can be cruel. They didn't understand your situation. I do now."

Yami snuggled up to Yugi more, liking how understanding he was. A small purr escaped his mouth. Yugi giggled, "I never knew that dragon's could purr."

Yami gave Yugi a small glare before wrapping more of his body around Yugi, getting a small squeal of surprise from him. He rested more of his head in Yugi's arms. _"We learn new things every day Little One."_

Yugi giggled, "Now can you tell me what you learned Yami?"

Yami paused. He removed his head from Yugi's arms, earning a surprised look from him. Yami wrapped himself around Yugi, in a position comfortable for sleeping in. He sighed, _"Well, I finally learned something, Yugi._" Yugi tilted his head in wonder. Yami giggled before closing his eyes, _"I learned that someone can really care for a beast like me."_

Yugi froze at what Yami said. He once more stroked Yami before resting his head of the large body of the dragon, 'Poor Yami, he really is happy that someone finally understands him. I'm glad that he actually trusted me enough to reveal what he really is to someone.' Yugi looked down at the now sleeping form of Yami, 'I promise you Yami, I will never turn my back on you. And I will guard your secret with my life.' Yugi closed his eyes too, this entire day was a crazy bit of his life, a little too much for one day.

* * *

><p>Yugi slowly opened his eyes, grumbling at the light entering his still very tired eyes. He got up lazily and looked around at his surroundings. 'I vaguely remember being with Yami. He was here wrapped around me right?' Yugi looked around before just realizing something, 'Oh crap! I forgot completely about Grandpa! He sure is gonna kill me now!' Yugi got up on his still very weary legs and wandered around the dimly lit cave Yami brought him to.<p>

Yugi stopped where he was, 'Wait, where is Yami?' Yugi looked a little bit for Yami, after all if, he was still in his dragon form, he would be easier to find. "Yami?" Yugi called out shyly.

A growl came from a little father into the cave. Yugi smiled slightly, at least Yami was still somewhere in the cave. A flash, the same as the night before appeared. Yugi closed his eyes at the blinding flash, before slowly opening them at the sound of footsteps.

Yami walked closer to Yugi, with a smile on his face, "Ohayo, Yugi."

Yugi smiled and walked over to Yami, "Ohayo. Um, Yami… If I can make a small request?"

Yami stared at Yami with confusion, "Um, yeah. Sure, ask away."

"Um if this is not too much, can you please use your magic to help me sneak into my house? Yeah, it's a weird request. But, as you know, I got home very late last night, and sneaking out is another thing that can get me into lots of trouble. Is it too much?" Yugi asked innocently.

Yami looked at Yugi for a few moments before smiling and walking over to him and nuzzling him on the neck, getting a small blush from the younger, "Of course my little one. Just follow me."

Yugi nodded his head and followed Yami out of the dim cave. The bright light blinded him for a moment, a small chuckled escaped Yami's lips as he helped the struggling Yugi find his way out of the cave.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and saw the beautiful scenery surrounding the cave. "Wow Yami, you chose a nice place to live. Even if you just mainly stay in the cave."

Yami smiled and walked a little bit ahead of Yugi and signaled for the younger to follow him, "Come Yugi, before you get into trouble by your grandfather."

Yugi nodded and slowly followed Yami. Yami looked behind him to make sure that he was still following, Yugi just kept smiling at the beauty of the forest surrounding the cave. Yami grinned and turned back to look at where they were headed. A horrid thought came into his head, 'Damn, I almost forgot about the Slayer, Kaiba. I have had enough of his kind. They all just claim that they kill the dragons they "hunt". If I do get captured by him, his higher ups would surely like to learn more about my kind and my abilities.' Yami silently growled at the thought, 'I'll just try my best to mask myself being a dragon from Kaiba, like that would work. If I could get my hands on his damn dog, I'm sure that that would help somehow.' Yami brushed off the unpleasant thought of getting captured and headed straight for Domino, Yugi following behind him.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Let's leave if to there, shall we? I still am mad at my puppy for ripping up my social studies project. Gr.. Why Cody? Anyway, I hope that you guys like this chapter. And believe me, explaining will soon come, don't worry. Oh, and here in the U.S. it was Thanksgiving. (We eat lotsa food and be thankful for what we have) and I like am about to fall asleep. Blame my mom for buying the best pumpkin pie ever! I overloaded. Me and my sis decided to go shopping tomorrow and compete for clothes with others in stores for cute clothes. We even have a plan of attack! Lol. (Black Friday; lots of sales, craziness at malls, and fights for cute clothes) It's a good way to burn off all the calories, am I right? (If I can afford anything, lol) Anyway! Love you guys! Review please! I'm thankful for all my wonderful reviews and anyone who is reading this! ; ) Oh! And check out my profile for my devianart account, containing a pic of sorta my idea of how Yami looks.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

AteKake: Back! Finally! I got a small netbook for a laptop, in my budget of $400 or less. Even though it can only do simple things like internet, writing, and other stuff, it works pretty well. It has no CD port for it, so drawing with my drawing tablet will defiantly harder. Oh well, this long awaited chapter is finally up! Yay! (Shoots out confetti) enjoy guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

Yami grinned and turned back to look at where they were headed. A horrid thought came into his head, 'Damn, I almost forgot about the Slayer, Kaiba. I have had enough of his kind. They all just claim that they kill the dragons they "hunt". If I do get captured by him, his higher ups would surely like to learn more about my kind and my abilities.' Yami silently growled at the thought, 'I'll just try my best to mask myself being a dragon from Kaiba, like that would work. If I could get my hands on his damn dog, I'm sure that that would help somehow.' Yami brushed off the unpleasant thought of getting captured and headed straight for Domino, Yugi following behind him.

* * *

><p>Yami and Yugi had finally reached the village of Domino, receiving a few suspicious glares from the citizens.<p>

Yami grumbled. /Looks like since that Kaiba person came here, this town has become weary of where I am,/ Yami mentally sent to Yugi, startling the younger.

Yugi flinched at Yami's sudden thought. 'How did he do that?' Yugi asked himself mentally. He heard a small chuckle from Yami, who was still leading Yugi through the town streets.

Yami stopped and turned, facing Yugi a bit, /I can mentally send you messages. I can now easily communicate with you anytime you want to, and you can communicate back./

Yugi gave Yami a confused look, 'I wonder, if I think about anything, can Yami hear me? I guess. Yami, you can hear me, right?'

/Loud and clear Yugi. Oh, and it's kinda weird hearing you talk to yourself,/ Yami thought for Yugi to hear. A huge blush crept across Yugi's face, making Yami chuckle. /Kay, now just follow me. I'll lead you back to your house, and don't worry, I'll stop time so that you can sneak in without your grandpa getting mad./

Yugi nodded his head before walking a little faster to catch up with Yami, walking right by his side.

"Oi you with the _crimson_ eyes!" called a deep, teenage voice.

Yugi and Yami stopped in their tracks, Yami's head snapping to the source of the voice. A tall, muscular teen stood there by a large group of other tall boys. Yugi tensed, and Yami could easily sense it. Yugi walked to Yami's side, clinging onto him. Yami snapped his eyes to Yugi for a quick second, before glancing back at the teens.

A smirk crept across the boy's face, before he spoke, "Don't you know that the little runt clinging to you is one of the lowliest kids here. He keeps ranting on about his bad dreams at night of the Crimson Dragon, saying that he is terrified of the thing." He paused a bit, awaiting for a small bit of motion from Yami.

/Yugi, how are you acquainted with this bastard?/ Yami snarled, asking Yugi.

Yugi tensed a bit more, clenching Yami's t shirt even more. 'Well, I went to a school with him, Ushio. My other friend, Jono, had to protect me from him when I was bullied. I mentioned my nightmares to Jono, but Ushio overheard me telling about the nightmare, and so he began saying that I was a mere child being afraid of a nightmare.'

/Does he not fear me?/ Yami asked.

'I'm sure he does, but he just doesn't want to fess up. He just likes to bully others to make him feel higher about himself,' Yugi sent to Yami.

Yami glared at Ushio, before standing a little taller, making himself look more self-confident, "Do you not fear this creature? After all, it is known to kill many."

Ushio just chuckled, before saying in an arrogant tone, "It's just an overgrown lizard with a temper. Nothing like a lowly beast should even be considered a threat."

Yugi heard Yami mentally growl, before he clutched Yami's shirt even more, showing the dragon that he was terrified of his true form and abilities. Yami calmed himself and glared at Ushio with hate-filled eyes. "Have you even encountered the creature? After what I've seen, a mere human like yourself wouldn't stand a chance against the dragon."

Yugi could feel Yami smirk mentally, before he nudged the arrogant dragon.

Ushio scoffed, "So you've encountered the beast? I thought everyone to see the beast was killed on the spot?"

"Not everything you hear is true. But yes, I survived and it is truly a force to not be tested," Yugi could hear the seriousness and confidence in Yami's voice.

Yugi was able to make a mental barrier, shielding Yami from his thoughts for only a little bit. Yami tensed, but still held his ground, allowing Yugi to block his thoughts. 'Yami is kinda scary when he's angry. Maybe that's why he's known for attacking and killing,' thought Yugi. 'I still trust him though. He's just misunderstood, that's all.' Yugi released the barrier, allowing Yami to be able to hear his thoughts once more. Surprisingly, Yami hadn't asked why Yugi had done it.

Ushio glared at Yami for a few moments, before finally calling off his gang, "I've gotten bored with this 'dragon lover' kid. Let's go guys." The group walked away finally leaving Yami and Yugi to reach Yugi's house again.

Yugi let go of Yami's shirt, allowing the other to lead him back to his house. 'Yami, why are you so arrogant when you talk about yourself,' Yugi mentally told the dragon.

Yami giggled a bit before answering, /Well, I want a good reputation, don't I?/

''Too late,' Yugi thought to himself.

Yami growled, scaring Yugi a bit, before Yami laughed at Yugi tensing. /You're easy to scare./ Yami added.

Yugi pouted before pushing the other a little as a small joke. 'Not nice,' Yugi thought to himself.

Yami rolled his eyes, before looking around at the crowd of people staring at him, /Humans are really strange creatures. Come on Yugi, we need to get out of here fast, the weird looks are freaking me out./

Yugi looked at Yami weirdly for a moment before nodding his head, 'By the way Yami, it's not nice saying that about people.'

Yami chuckled before ruffling Yugi's hair a bit. Yami held out his hand for Yugi to take for a few seconds; Yugi stared at Yami's hand reluctantly for a few moments before placing his heads on top of Yami's. /Now I need you to hold onto my hand as tightly as you can, and also make sure to not let go./

Yugi gave Yami a small look of confusion before nodding his head, "Okay."

Yami smirked before starting to dash through the streets of Domino. Yugi gripped Yami's hand a little bit harder, making sure that he didn't let go of the dragon, as well as tightly shutting his eyes. Yugi reluctantly reopened his eyes, seeing the scenery change very quickly. Yami looked back at Yugi and mentally laughed at the human. /This is pretty new to you, isn't it?/

Yugi answered with a nod, before Yami continued, /Well, I guess that you'll have to get used to it if you're going to hang around me. This is how I got around the village without much people noticing. In this human form I can't be recognized, but if I was in dragon from, the humas would probably notice me./

Yugi gathered that small amount of information into his head, before Yami came to a halting stop in front of Yugi's grandfather's game shop, startling Yugi.

* * *

><p>Yami stood where he was, gripping Yugi's hand tightly. Yugi noted Yami's grip strengthen before quietly asking, "Yami? What's wrong? What happened?"<p>

Yami snapped out of the small trance, before looking Yugi straight in the eyes, "That Slayer is in there. Right now, I am masking my dragon from and aura as much as a possibly can in order for Kaiba to not note my presence. Due to that annoying dog of his though, we're probably going to be greeted by barking as soon as we step foot in that building."

Yugi looked at Yami for a bit before setting his gaze on his grandfather's game shop. 'Oh no! What if that dog that Kaiba has smells Yami's scent and freaks out Grandpa? Kaiba might attack him!' Yugi thought to himself in a panic.

/I doubt it,/ Yami thought. /Kaiba has to have trained that mutt to sniff out my scent when civilians aren't there. If it has had the proper training. I've encountered a Slayer's mutt before, not Kaiba's but another Slayer's. I was around civilians at the time and the dog had spotted me, it clearly wanted to attack me or somethin' like that, but the Slayer called it and it walked back./

Yugi pondered Yami's last few statements a bit, hoping that he was right. "Okay, I guess we have nothing left to loose. If that dog tries to get at you, Kaiba will probably make an excuse that it was startled or whatever."

Yami nodded his head, before walking to the front door and opening it for Yugi.

* * *

><p>As the two teens walked in, Yugi looked and froze, spotting Kaiba talking with his grandfather, that annoying watchdog heeling at Kaiba's side. Yami walked silently up to Yugi, not getting any of the humans' attention. Yami gently placed his hand on top of Yugi's shoulder trying to comfort the other. 'If I tried communicating with Yugi now, Kaiba's dog might be able to sense me, so I have to be careful,' Yami thought to himself.<p>

Yugi placed his hand atop of Yami's smiling a bit. Yugi's grandpa noted the two teen's presence, gently smiling. "Aw Yugi, there you are. I was worried about where you were. I guess that you were with your new friend. What is your name?"

Yugi again was surprised with his grandfather's actions. He had been so nice to Yami, instead of being a little bit suspicious. 'Maybe because he looks like me,' Yugi thought to himself.

"My name is Yami Sennen, Mr. Mutou. I apologize for taking Yugi with me, after Yugi helped me, I thanked him for saving me from losing too much blood by taking him out to walk around the town," Yami cleverly lied. Dragons like him learned how to create identities for keeping out of trouble. Yami gazed at Kaiba for a few moments, seeing him not even believing the lie, while Yugi's grandpa believed him.

Yugi looked down at Kaiba's dog, which was still watching Yugi's grandpa. The dog looked up at its master before growling and baring its teeth at Yami. It lunged at Yami, trying to get attack the prepared dragon.

"Heel!" Kaiba called, calming the angered dog. The hair on the dog's back stood on end. Yami knew that this dog was able to sense his aura, even though Kaiba seemed very suspicious, he hoped that the Slayer didn't know his identity.

"I apologize Mr. Mutou," Kaiba said to Yugi's grandpa, Solomon. "Fang seems to be mad at Yami for no reason. Like I said earlier, I saw Yugi and Yami later during the night, when Fang acted up again and almost lunged at Yami. I wonder why?" Yami glared at Kaiba and the Slayer tried to hint to Yami's true identity. "Anyway, Mr. Mutou, I must go now. I need to search for that filth of a creature that everyone is talking about. Come Fang," Kaiba called to his dog.

Kaiba and Fang walked out of the room, both glaring at Yami. \I know who you are dragon, and I'm sure the Higher Ups would love to see what you can do,\ Kaiba mentally sent to Yami, scaring the dragon.

As soon as the Slayer and his dog exited, Yugi spoke up, "Grandpa, I'm gonna take Yami upstairs to see his cut again. We'll be back down soon."

Solomon nodded his head as the two raced upstairs, hoping to talk to each other.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat Yami down on his bed, before tending to the large and healing cut. "I saw that you tensed when Kaiba walked by you, Yami. What happened?" Yugi innocently asked.<p>

Yami looked at Yugi for a few moments before staring out of his window, "Kaiba somehow got into my thoughts and sent me a message saying that he knew what I am, and that his higher ups would love to see me as well."

Yugi looked confused for a few moments, "Higher Ups?"

Yami nodded his head. "Yes. Kaiba mentioned to me that he had higher ups that would love to see what I can do. I personally have no clue what that means, but I can sense that it's not good," Yami explained to Yugi.

"I hope that they don't get you Yami. I mean, who knows that they'll do to you," Yugi said in a worried tone.

Yami looked at the human for a few moments, before nodding in agreement.

An awkward silent fell over the dragon and the teen, before a small growl came from Yugi's stomach.

Yami first had tried to hold back a laugh, but failed at doing so. Yugi blushed madly before pouting at Yami, who was now in sheer laughter. "Hey shut up, Yami!" Yugi yelled. "Everyone has to eat! And I haven't eaten in forever!"

Yami chuckled a few more times, holding his stomach from the pain. "Alright Yugi. If you want, we can go out into the town for you to eat," Yami suggested.

"What about you?" Yugi innocently asked. "Don't you need to eat?"

Yami looked down for a few moments, contemplating. "Well, yes I do need to eat, but I'm sure that if you came with me, you'd not like to see me eat at all," Yami explained.

"And why is that?"

"Well, you see as a dragon I need to feed like a dragon."

Yugi was beyond confused just now, "What do you mean by feed, Yami?"

Yami sighed, "Well, being a dragon what need in order to survive. I tried eating some bread the other day, aka human food, and it didn't go so well. So I need things like raw meat kinda thing."

"That's…. not strange at all," Yugi joked, before receiving a small noogie from Yami.

"Hey, shut up before I change my mind about letting you have some free food," Yami joked.

Yugi pouted a bit before getting up off the bed and grabbing his jacket, before leading Yami out of his room and into the shop again.

* * *

><p>AteKake: I suck at endings. Ugh. Oh well. Let's make this short, and sweet. New laptop, yay. You guys are amazing. And, reviews pwease?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

AteKake: So so so sorry about the huge delay guys! Blame my teachers! I've had at the least, 5 projects in American History and two exams, two biology exams, one science fair project that's half my grade, and so much more! I love/hate school, but anyway, I'm back! This week has been so far slow, and I've had major writers block, I'm not even fully sure of how I'm going to end this fic. Oh well, I'll just see how this goes. At least this is a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

Yami sighed, "Well, being a dragon what need in order to survive. I tried eating some bread the other day, aka human food, and it didn't go so well. So I need things like raw meat kinda thing."

"That's…. not strange at all," Yugi joked, before receiving a small noogie from Yami.

"Hey, shut up before I change my mind about letting you have some free food," Yami joked.

Yugi pouted a bit before getting up off the bed and grabbing his jacket, before leading Yami out of his room and into the shop again.

* * *

><p>Yugi led the dragon through the hallway and into the shop, grabbing his keys from the top counter. "Granpa! I'm taking Yami out to get some breakfast and or lunch!" Yugi called out to his grandpa, who was in the apartment somewhere.<p>

Yami looked at the younger, before suddenly being dragged out of the game shop. He stared at Yugi as he was pulled through the streets of Domino, receiving many glares from the locals. "Damn them, stupid humans," Yami mumbled under his breath.

Yugi rolled his eyes at the dragon's actions. "Yami I can obviously hear you. And that's not very nice to say that," Yugi nagged, receiving a snort from the dragon.

/But that Kaiba bastard must have at least told them a little bit about me. I bet you he at least told them to be weary of me or something as stupid as that/ Yami mentally sent to Yugi.

"Actually, that part must be true," Yugi stated, before stopping in his tracks and looking around the area for a café, receiving glances and suspicious looks from the people gathered there. He spotted the small café that Jono had told him about the other day, before pointing it out to Yami, "There. I desperately need some food in my stomach and we're going there whether you like it or not."

Yami chuckled at the human's statement. "Not like I have much of a choice now, huh Little One?"

Yugi looked at the dragon and smiled widely, before bringing Yami to the café.

As Yami was being dragged, he couldn't help but think about Yugi's smile. It was so wide, happy, sweet, and loving. Humans didn't ever show emotion like that to him, so the smile was accepted right away.

Unknown to Yugi, Yami actually had an eye on him for a little while before their actual encounter. Yami had as well dreamt about the human, but instead on nightmares, there were sweet dreams of him nuzzling the human's neck, receiving a sweet laugh from Yugi. Yami sighed at the thought, glad that Yugi couldn't hear him as they entered the very crowded café. 'Oh Little One, you humans are so strange.'

* * *

><p>Yugi lead Yami through the café, looking for a two person table. They found a table and sat down, before Yugi got up, leaving Yami a little confused for a few moments, "I'm going to the counter to get some food and maybe a drink. Is it okay that I can leave you here a few minutes here by yourself?"<p>

Yami looked around for a few moments, before nodding at Yugi. He reached his hand toward his back pocket, before pulling out a wallet and tossing it towards Yugi. "Here, it's fine, use the money in my wallet and get whatever you like."

Yugi looked at the wallet in his hands, seeming like he didn't even know if it was a genuine wallet. "How?" He simply asked, not wanting to draw more attention to him and Yami.

Yami deeply chuckled before winking, "Secret."

Yugi rolled his eyes, before suddenly hugging Yami, who almost gasped out loud at the sudden human's actions. He reluctantly hugged Yugi back, before the human got off of him.

Yugi looked at Yami and smiled widely, "Thanks so much Yami!" 'Oh and I'm glad that you know how to hug me back,' Yugi joked.

Yami rolled his eyes at the human jokingly, before shooing Yugi with his hand, "I thought you were hungry. Can you please hurry and get something to eat? I'm hungry too, remember that." /Plus the people here are such creeps. How do you even live in this village?/

Yugi rolled his eyes before walking off to the counter for food.

Yami watched the human walk away, watching Yugi slowly move toward the counter, while looking through the wallet Yami had handed him. 'Yugi is such a different human. I can't doubt it but I have already fallen for him.'

(A/N I feel like the cheesiest writer eva!)

* * *

><p>Yugi came back in less than five minutes, holding a foam cup of coffee and a sandwich.<p>

Yami looked up at Yugi, smelling the strange smell of human food. He just had to fake this, "That looks good. What is it?"

Yugi looked at Yami, 'You're faking it, huh?' "Well, some coffee and a turkey sandwich with some vegies." Yugi sat down next to Yami, before taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

Yami laughed at the human, "Someone seems hungry. You're worse than me when I'm hungry."

Yugi swallowed the bite, before smiling at Yami, "I doubt it."

The lunch was mainly in silence, due to the many stares that Yami would get, he had made sure to stay quiet as the humans were glaring at him.

As Yugi finished and threw away trash, Yami got up out of the chair and followed Yugi, before hurrying towards the exit. "Come on Yugi," Yami impatiently called.

Yugi looked over to the, obviously annoyed, dragon before rushing towards his side. "I'm here now, calm yourself," Yugi jokingly said.

Yami just rolled his eyes, before walking towards the outskirts of the village. Yugi followed Yami, not really fully sure of where the dragon was taking him. The two almost got out of town, before being stopped by a sudden blond standing in their way.

"Jono!" Yugi happily said, before hugging the blond standing in front of them. Yami looked at the scruffy blond, giving him a small glare. /Yugi, who the hell is this human?/ Yami mentally sent.

'He's my friend, Jono, the one that I told you about. It's perfectly fine, Jono would never do anything to harm you,' Yugi mentally thought. Yami had heard Yugi's message to him, but yet he could just not feel as if there was something off about the boy. He wasn't a dragon, that was for sure, and if he was a Slayer, then he would be able to sense it. Yami just shooed the thought away, but yet not losing his uncertainty.

Yugi got off of the blond, before looking at Yami with an uncertain look. He gave Yami a small glare, before whispering in Yugi's ear, "Yug, this guy is the same one we saw at the bakery. Plus that Kaiba slayer is saying that there is a huge chance that he is the dragon. Kaiba says that some dragons have the rare ability of shape-shifting because of their magic."

Yami's ears had pricked at the whisper, this human was obviously gossiping about him, and he had heard the mention of Kaiba's name, as well as talk of rare dragons that possess the power of shape-shifting. 'Stupid human unbeknownst to him, it's not that simple. He actually is very strange, of his intelligence, he shouldn't know this much. I must be very weary of this one,' Yami thought to himself. He had already seen this human with Yugi before, but he seemed more… stupid, during that time.

Yugi lightly pushed Jono, before lightly scolding him, "Jono! Believe me when I say this, but Yami is truly a good person! Just because of his appearance of the crimson eyes, doesn't mean that he's a mad person. Yami is just misunderstood!"

Jono shooed the matter away by flapping his hand in the air as if shooing away a fly. "Kay but I'm just warning you for your own good. Anyway, I'm going to go and meet up with Duke and Tristan. Gonna get some new video games to play, you should come over and play against me some time again. See ya' later Yugi," Jono called, before rushing off in a different direction.

Yami watched the suspicious teen jog away, giving him the most hate filled death glare that he could muster up. Yugi had caught the dragon in his glare, before quietly walking up to him and lightly punching him on the arm. Yami noted the human's presence, before smirking at the young one's small punch.

"Please do not tell me that that is as hard as you can punch, cause if so… I'm not fully sure of what I'd do to you," Yami stated jokingly.

Yugi lightly blushed and yet pouted, before giving Yami a cute glare, "You're just mean today. Oh well, I'd be pretty mad if I were hungry too. Let's go before you attack me or somethin'."

Yami smiled at Yugi's smart ass comment. "I agree with letting me eat, just not that I'm mean, or especially that I would attack you. That it never happen Yugi, mark my works. I never would hurt you, Yugi," Yami stated, an unfamiliar love dripping off those words.

Yugi lightly blushed, Yami seemed to mean more than that, and he could just tell. "Well, then I'm glad. I'll make sure to remember those words, Yami. And if not, can I get that on paper?" Yugi joked lightly.

Yami chuckled at the human's joke, "Not right now. My first priority right now is getting some food. I'm gonna die if I don't get anything in my stomach in less than an hour. Now come on." Yami grabbed Yugi's hand once again, before taking off in an inhuman speed, startling Yugi as the suddenly fast pace.

"Dammit Yami! Tell me when you're gonna do that!" Yugi screamed as the dragon deeply chuckled.

* * *

><p>AteKake: I again apologize. And I'm gonna make this short due to need of reading my book. Reviews?<p> 


	9. sorry for delay

A huge sorry to the followers of this story. I've been so busy with my life and grades and this family drama that I've forgotten to update. And please forgive this bad grammar. I just want everyone to know that I will hopefully update my stories just a tad bit faster. I once again apologize for delays. I hope that you all understand, and that you will keep reviewing. Your reviews make my sad days so much better, and thank you all how have been supporting me. I love you all and good wishes. And also, the story messed up a bit, and just go back one chapter to see the new chapter! I hope that you all enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

AteKake: I really don't really have many things to say right now, so I don't really know what to say. Well, um. I do really love you all who review, and you all are so amazing. Reviews always make me happy. Oh yeah, and I'm starting to get the slightest bit better at drawing. Yay!

* * *

><p>WARNING! There will be a gruesome scene, so for those who don't like to read, just skip when I say.<p>

**Last Time**

Yugi lightly blushed, Yami seemed to mean more than that, and he could just tell. "Well, then I'm glad. I'll make sure to remember those words, Yami. And if not, can I get that on paper?" Yugi joked lightly.

Yami chuckled at the human's joke, "Not right now. My first priority right now is getting some food. I'm gonna die if I don't get anything in my stomach in less than an hour. Now come on." Yami grabbed Yugi's hand once again, before taking off in an inhuman speed, startling Yugi as the suddenly fast pace.

"Dammit Yami! Tell me when you're gonna do that!" Yugi screamed as the dragon deeply chuckled.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked at the speeding surroundings, watching as the stores and people subconsciously continued their lives without knowing that Yami and Yugi were passing by. Yugi looked down at his hand, Yami's tightly wrapped around his. The dragon looked back at the human for a few moments, Yugi noting that Yami's pupils were slitted, instead of round. Yami smiled at the teen, while Yugi blushed.<p>

Yami sped up his pace, almost out of the town's west side now, near the livestock fields (a/n not fully sure of what to call it, but oh well). Yami licked his lips, already smelling the enticing scents of the sheep. He hadn't had a decent meal in a while, so he was more than glad that he could finally eat.

The dragon looked at the small bit of forestry surrounding the fields, just dense enough to be able to hide in. Yami made the sharp turn into the trees as he reached the nearest entrance, scaring Yugi at the sudden change of direction. Yugi gave a small yelp to this, causing Yami to gently rub his thumb against the top of Yugi's hand.

Yami slowed his pace in the shrubs, before crouching down with Yugi close by him. Yami's full instincts were kicked in at the moment, he smelled the air silently. Yugi watched Yami closely; he seemed to have all his dragon-like qualities: from all those of his slitted eyes, forked tongue, and even sharper finger nails. Yami let go of Yugi's hand, before holding his pointer finger up to his own lips. "Stay quiet and stay put. I don't want you to get caught. I'm going to have to kill a sheep for my food source, look away if you want."

Yugi nodded his head as Yami got up, but stayed in a crouched position. Yami swiftly moved in the shrubs, careful not to be spotted by anything. Yami's head shot up a bit, as his nostrils flared a bit in an inhuman manor. He flicked his tongue, showing that it was forked. Yami smirked with his elongated fangs, before using some sort of magic to close off the field of sheep from the sights of the town, ensuring that he wouldn't be spotted by Kaiba.

Yami then looked at the calm sheep, which were grazing on the lush grasses in the meadows. Yami spotted a few located near the trees; he quickly changed his position, getting to where the sheep were located before crouching into a predatory position.

Yugi looked at Yami, he looked inhuman at the moment, ears were slightly pointed, his eyes mush more blood red and slitted, his nails like claws, and teeth were now fangs, and he just looked demonic.

A small breeze whipped its way through the area.

Before Yugi could even see, he heard a weak cry as well as a low growl. Yugi looked at where the noise was, he froze in fear.

_HERE: It's not too bad, I don't think._

Yami in his dragon form already, but his appearance was wilder than Yugi had ever seen: Yami was still as black as coal, but his scales shimmered more in the faded sun. The hairs on his serpent-like body were standing on ends. What scared Yugi more was his eyes, they were not as calm as they usually were, and they were the color of war red, the color of spilled blood. Yugi just held onto himself as a small bit of comfort; Yami was clinging onto the dying ewe with his huge, bloodied claws and his bloodied fangs. In a swift movement, Yami ripped the carcass, before sinking his teeth into the animal. He growled deeply while gripping the ewe and biting into it.

_I think you guys are good now._

At that point Yugi was already looking away, trying to blot out the horrific sounds of slaughter. Yugi was clutching his ears tightly while squeezing his eyes shut; he never really was a boy into more violent things.

This continued for a few moments, Yugi making sure that he saw nothing too graphic for him. He wondered for a moment if Yami was this violent, he did have a reputation at his village for violence, yet he showed nothing to Yugi but kindness.

A small nudge to Yugi's shoulder snapped the teen out of his little comfort area. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and let go of his ears, looking to where the nudge came from.

Yami was there, still in his dragon form, licking his lips a bit while staring into Yugi's eyes. Yugi was frozen in the moment; Yami's eyes were so enticing. The crimson pools were now much calmer, which Yugi was glad about. Yugi turned his body around, still sitting but now facing Yami. Yami smiled somehow, before pressing his head against Yugi, nuzzling the boy.

/I'm so sorry for that Yugi, I did tell you that it was more of a gruesome sight/ Yami apologized. /I saw you covering your ears and eyes, and felt bad./

Yugi just petted Yami's soft head, liking the feeling of his scales (a/n I remember having a snake and his scales were so soft! I miss him…) He smiled while staring more into the dragon's eyes, "It's perfectly fine. I don't really mind that much. So, do you having any other thing that you need to do?"

Yami moved his head out of Yugi's arms, before stretching his long, slender body. A yawn escaped his lips as his fangs showed in the sunlight. Yami sighed /Well, not really but if you want we could go somewhere. Oh! I know! I'll take you some place that's beautiful./ Yami had enthusiasm in his tone of voice and Yugi could just hear it.

Yugi looked at Yami for a few moments, before smiling widely. Going somewhere besides the village would be a new experience for him, not to mention fun. A question popped into his head. "Oh! Um, it might be a stupid question, but if we do go somewhere, are we going by foot or are you kinda… um..."

Yugi trailed a little bit, knowing that the question would sound somehow cheesy and stupid. Yami could easily tell this, so he chuckled a bit. /Well walking would take days, and well… If I turn back into human form this fast, then my magic and energy would lower quickly. So we can fly there, it would take a lot faster. Going by foot would take how many days? Maybe the most 2 weeks, considering how slow you would seem to walk./ Yami jokingly said, offending Yugi a bit.

"Not nice, Yami," Yugi pouted, while Yami just stretched once more.

/Fine, fine. Whatever. So I'm going to have to release the barrier I put around this place, so we need to get out of here quickly. In other words, hold on tight to my neck if you want to live./ Yami stated, crouching down to the ground, keeping his slender body at an easy to get on height for Yugi.

Yugi plainly rolled his eyes once more, before approaching Yami's neck-up. He looked at Yami, before pointing to his neck. "So I just… get on your neck?"

/Well no duh, Yugi. Get closer to my head and hang onto my horns, it will be kind of like handles so you don't fall of as easily./ Yami said, motioning Yugi to hurry and get on.

Yugi wearily grabbed hold of Yami's neck, before sliding his right leg over the neck, and sitting on top of Yami like he was riding a horse. Yugi pushed his body a little closer to Yami so that it was easier to ride. He reached and grabbed the two horns atop Yami's head.

Yami felt the teen's full body weight on top of his neck, and a strange feeling of something resting on his horns indicated that Yugi was gripping them. /Ready?/ Yami asked.

Yugi nodded his head in response before saying, "Yup."

Yami lifted his head a bit before saying to Yugi, /Hold onto me as tight as you can./

Yugi did as he was instructed. Yami felt this, before stretching out his wings a bit. Yugi turned to see this happen, and the long limbs were so pretty to him. They were pure black just like Yami's actual body, and as they were fully stretched, Yugi smiled. Yami was actually an amazing creature. Yami then launched forward, scaring Yugi enough to cause him to grip tighter onto Yami's horns.

Yami leapt forward like a cheetah almost, before taking off flapping his wings, releasing the magic barrier put onto the town. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut due to his small fear; he heard Yami pant a bit. He opened his eyes, seeing the dragon with an opened mouth which gave out a small pant from occasion to occasion.

Yugi was weary about it at first, but he gave in. Yugi let go of the two horns, balancing himself a bit, before grabbing onto Yami's neck fully, Yami purred into the action a bit. Yugi giggled at the notion, before he petted the head of the dragon, making Yami's pur more.

/I needed that Yugi. Thank you. I'm just using more magic than I usually would today, so I'm getting tired easily/ Yami stated.

Yugi smiled. "You're welcome." He stared at the moving surroundings, actually just remembering that they were now off the ground and soaring in the skies outside of Domino. Yugi just looked at the ground, seeing large trees all around, as well as mountains and one river. Yugi turned his head around, looking for the village, which was nowhere in sight. They get much farther away from the village by flying, instead of going by foot.

Yugi faced where the two were heading once more, seeing the moving green-topped mountains and the clouds passing by the two. He got a little bit used to holding onto Yami's neck, so he became more relaxed. He moved off of Yami's neck a bit, sitting up more. He saw Yami's gaze on him, before the dragon looked back to the skies. Yugi smiled at this, Yami was really interesting to him, and he didn't know why.

/Are you enjoying this?/ Yami asked flapping his black wings for higher altitude.

Yugi thought a moment, well the experience was totally new to him and being in the air was an interesting thing. Yami didn't purposely dived yet just to scare the teen, so it was pretty enjoyable. "Well, I'm glad that you haven't tried to scare me yet by diving or anything like that. So, yes this is pretty fun. It sure is different than what I'm used to. Plus you are here to protect me which makes me ensured that I'm safe. I'm glad that you are also taking me somewhere. I just can't wait to see where," Yugi happily stated.

Yami smiled, he was glad that Yugi was fully trusting him now. /So would you hate me if I just dove down right now?/ Yami smirked, and Yugi could see that Yami seemed to actually be preparing for a sudden drop, lowering his wings a bit.

Yugi panicked at the moment, which was a stupid statement to say; he didn't even see that coming. He had trusted Yami enough not to. Liar. "Wait! Yami! Please no!" Yugi squeaked, now bracing himself to Yami's neck and holding onto it for dear life.

Yami chuckled, /Don't worry, if I did than you might fall off and I don't want to have to catch you afterwards./ He lifted his wings once again to show the human that he was only kidding, making Yugi sigh.

Yugi glared at him for a bit, "That's mean." This proved that Yami wasn't actually that much of a threat to him, which was a good thing. Yugi just had a feeling that if he pissed off the creature, there would be consequences.

Yami smiled, before continuing in silence.

Yugi didn't relax this time, just in case Yami wanted to scare the teen, which he felt would happen. They continued in a silence.

Yami's head shot up, his eyes wide and in thin slits as he gazed around his surroundings while his instincts were in full action. Yugi noted the dragon's action, "Yami? What's wrong?"  
>Yami didn't respond, a quick Keep quiet and hold tightly to me./ was all he said. Yugi couldn't even process the command in his head as a small confused noise escaped his lips, "Wha-" Before Yugi could even finish his sentence, Yami's wings closed and stayed onto the dragon's body as if it were glued there. Yami dove straight down; Yugi couldn't even process a bit of what was going on as the two headed straight towards the ground.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Cliffy for the billionth time! I love suspense that's why! I always take forever to update. I really need to break that habit. Have you guys seen my improvement? At first I was not sure where the plot was going, but I now have a full idea of what I'm going to write! And I'm excited about it! Yay! So stay tuned for the next chapter and reviews are always loved.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

AteKake: Well, finally the continuation, am I right? I am so so so excited to continue this, especially since I actually have a clue on what I want to write! Yay! But I just painted my nails for my school's spirit week (cheesy right?) and they kinda are bothersome with typing. Ah well, So here my eager readers!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

Yami smiled, before continuing in silence.

Yugi didn't relax this time, just in case Yami wanted to scare the teen, which he felt would happen. They continued in a silence.

* * *

><p>Yami's head shot up, his eyes wide and in thin slits as he gazed around his surroundings while his instincts were in full action. Yugi noted the dragon's action, "Yami? What's wrong?"<br>Yami didn't respond, a quick /Keep quiet and hold tightly to me./ was all he said. Yugi couldn't even process the command in his head as a small confused noise escaped his lips, "Wha-" Before Yugi could even finish his sentence, Yami's wings closed and stayed onto the dragon's body as if it were glued there. Yami dove straight down; Yugi couldn't even process a bit of what was going on as the two headed straight towards the ground.

Yugi was smart enough to have the common sense of not screaming, no matter how fast the two were dropping to the ground. The sudden change in flight pattern of course scared Yugi a lot. The teen had kept his eyes closed during the drop, trying his best to make the fall not as scary as it would be.

After a few seconds, he slowly opened his eyes once more, spotting the ground almost right there in front of the two. Yami had dove near the large pine trees in the area, his panicked breath was evident.

/Yami, what is going on?/ Yugi asked the dragon, clinging onto his mane.

Yami's head popped up, his eyes looked very panicked and his breathing sounded more like hyperventilating. Yami was panting a lot, which worried Yugi so much as to hug the neck of the slender creature. /Yami please tell me what's wrong,/ Yugi pleaded, pushing his face deeper into the dragon's mane.

Yami then snapped out of his panic state, though he still appeared to be a startled animal. He sniffed the air, taking in the different scents within the area before growling lowly. Yami then moved into the large pine trees, trying his best to hide himself within the forest, no matter his size. Yami held his head low, watching whatever he saw in the sky.

/I saw one of those damned Wyverns./ Yami sent to Yugi, still scanning the sky for anything out of the ordinary.

/Wyverns?/ Yugi asked with a confused look on his face. He had defiantly heard the term before, yet he could not just remember where.

/Yeah, they are sort of a genetically engineered creature used by those "Slayers." The abominations have some DNA of a dragon, yet the things are mixed with lower animals. They can be mixed with birds, wolves, anything you name it. When you look at them, their wings are attached to their arms in a weird way, making them use their arms to fly. Lowly bastards./ Yami explained, just out of habit adding the last statement.

Yugi looked up into the sky, squinting his eyes to try and spot one of those creatures. With no luck no matter how long he stared, he saw nothing in the sky.

A loud, indescribable howl and or roar ripped through the forest, forcing Yugi to plug his ears trying to drown out the sound. Unfortunately for Yugi, more and more howls could be heard, each one different from the last. Yami's slitted eyes opened widely as he looked once more to the sky, finally spotting the dreaded creatures.

There were two of them; both looked more into the reptile category than what else Yami had described. The creatures looked more like dragons than Yugi had thought: scales covered all of their bodies while the tissue of their wings was thin. They were tan in color, while their unusual eyes were fully yellow, no pupil at all.

The two beasts flew high in the sky, scanning each and everything in sight. Yami kept as close to the ground as he could, not even using his magic to hide himself from the wyverns. He eyed them, watching as they hovered slowly above him and Yugi.

/We should consider ourselves lucky; wyverns like these ones don't have as acute senses than actual dragons. Since they are mixed with other animals, their genes take away stronger and more acute senses ./ Yami sent to Yugi.

This made sense to the teen; Yami had been deeming dragons as such a strong, confident, and powerful animal, which they were. He assumed that when you compare the two, dragons were the winners no doubt.

Yugi held on tighter to Yami's neck, hiding his face more into the dragon's mane. Yami noted the action and inwardly smiled, looked at Yugi, then back at the sky. He smirked a bit, damn these things were stupid. They couldn't spot them, which of course was a good thing.

One of the wyverns then stopped in its path, the other looking back at it and screeching. The first wyvern to stop spoke back to the other with another strange sound. The two seemed to have conversation before both scanned the trees near where Yami and Yugi were.

'Damn, they might have sensed me. Stupid lowlifes,' Yami thought to himself. The dragon started tightening his muscles, just in case that the two needed to burst into a sprint and fly off. Yugi noted this, and clung onto Yami, preparing this time for any sudden move that Yami might make.

The two creatures kept scanning the trees until one lay eyes upon where Yami and Yugi were hiding, somehow spotting a bit of Yami's body. One roared and dove towards the two, the other following its lead.

Yami's eyes widened; his muscles moved as he leapt forward, still within the trees. Yami kept dashing forward, heading towards a cliff where he could take off. The two wyverns were moving closer in on the two.

Yami ran faster, his slender body seeming to glide off the ground. Yugi had been holding on for dear life as Yami was sprinting, the dragon was actually pretty fast.

There! The cliff was just a few meters away, then, Yami stepped on the edge of the cliff, using his strong legs to jump off of the rock and then into the air. Yami extending his wings quickly, flapping them to move higher up into the air. /Yugi! Do your best to hide yourself right now, and cling onto me as much as you can, do NOT let go!/ Yami ordered, Yugi was quick to follow instructions.

Yami now was flying almost perfectly in a 180 degree angle, the wyverns close behind. The damned things were unable to see Yugi, thankfully.

Yami then made the quick switch to spread his wings and hovered a bit, looking at the beasts and roaring at them. The animals screeched back, trying to challenge Yami.

In Yugi's mind, Yami right now was just a wild beast. He was growling and roaring at the wyverns, scaring Yugi a bit, but all this didn't really matter at the moment due to his very life on the line right now.

Yami kept hissing at the animals, warning them to leave him alone. They paid no heed. Yami snarled more, before opening his mouth widely, a strange purple glow erupting from his mouth. A hissing sound came from the dragon's mouth before everything happened all too fast: Yami had release a strange sort of fire from his mouth, the flame was a mix of purple, crimson, and azure.

Yugi looked at Yami's unique flame as it landed on the body of one of the beasts, causing it to roar in anger and pain.

Yami took this chance to take off once more into a different direction, heading towards huge, rock, and empty mountains. Yugi wanted to talk with the dragon, yet he knew that if he took Yami's focus away, he would cause their untimely death (or something like that). Yugi had so many questions to ask as well, such as: 'What connection does Yami have with these creatures?' and 'Why are they after Yami?'

Yami was flying swiftly with the wind as the two wyverns were trying to recollect themselves; within a few moments, they were hot on Yami's trail again. Yami looked back in a swift movement, before growling and speeding up his pace. With a great flap of his wings, Yami lurched his whole body forward before diving down, closer to the rocky land.

Yami flew as close as he could to the mountain side, watching the two wyverns try to catch up to him. He slowed his pace, knowing one strategy that would work against the beasts. Yugi noted the slowing down, looking back while still trying to hide himself against Yami's body. Lucky for him, Yami's thick black mane was somehow able to hide him (a/n I personally think of Yami as one of those… 'Fluffier' dragons with more hair on them).

The wyverns saw the slow in speed, moving closer to their target, Yami. Yami came closer to a turning point of the mountains; luckily Yami had been there before in the past, so these mountains were somehow familiar. The turn was just up ahead, Yami speeding and keeping his body as flat as he could to speed now; the wyverns quickly following.

There! Yami quickly turned his body, flowing the sharp edge of the mountain, losing the two wyverns as they flew without following Yami. The dragon then took this chance to once again opening his mouth, generating a sort of strange light. He shot it towards the injured wyvern, bringing it down by setting fire to its damaged wing. The creature screeched in pain, anger, and frustration as it plummeted. The other then turned around spotting Yami as he once again flew into a different direction.

Yami then tried a different tactic, getting closer to the canyon like bottom of the mountains. He slowed down once more, letting the wyvern pass ahead of him a bit, only following where he thought Yami was heading. The dragon took this chance one again, moving higher into the air, just moving above the wyvern, many meters higher to be exact.

He soared above the unaware creature, before uttering a quick /Hang on tight/ to Yugi. The teen followed instruction; Yami dove, once again forming his strange fire before shooting it directly onto the back of the wyvern, the animal giving a roar of pain. Yami took the weakness of the creature, then grabbing onto the wounds by his claws, driving them both towards the ground.

The creature gave wails and screeches of anger and pain, while Yami just dove down closer to the ground, once about three meters above the ground, he gave the animal a harsh shove into the solid rock ground, killing it once and for all. Yami gave a snort of pride before smirking somehow. /Serves them right. Damned things./ Yami said, before flying off once more, leaving Yugi kind of scared and confused at the same time.

* * *

><p>AteKake: is this kinda what you guys were expecting? Huh? :D Well here it is, while in the next chapter there will definitely be explanations as to why these things were attacking Yami. And pardon my English if any of this isn't right. I am chattin my friend and writing at the same time. My poor hands. Oh well, so reviews are always welcome guys!<p> 


End file.
